


It just takes Understanding

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Callum & Aguilar learning to deal with each other, F/M, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Well Aguilar is a thing now that Callum needs to learn to deal with. Problem is these two can't seem to see eye to eye so to speak.





	It just takes Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/gifts).



> Valéria de la Croix was created by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492 ; Hope you don't mind me using her for this.

It was only a few days since they'd escaped Abstergo, since they'd killed Rikkin, since they'd got the apple back. They'd been hiding out in odd places, they didn't have a set place of residence yet.

Cellum was still coming to terms with Aguilar ... This homicidal Spaniard who didn't really care for him. He only cared about getting back to Maria. Even if she wasn't really there.

Each time he saw her Aguilar would awake in his mind, appearing in the corner of his vision. Each time he thought of Spain Aguilar was awake again. He could feel his anger and his sadness, he could hear his thoughts. It'd drive him mad.

"So let me get this straight - Everyone else can see and hear their ancestor?" Callum rubbed his face grumbling about how it hurt. Aguilar was awake again.

"Yes" everyone else seems to say in almost unison turning to face him, Moussa was playing a card game with Lin, Nathan and Emir were sharping their blades well Valéria was drawing in her notebook. Jason and Lara asleep in their rooms.

"And ..? What no one minds?" he asked in somewhat surprise. Were they all just in such tune with theirs? Or was it just that he had an ancestor he was only interested in his love?

"No? Why?" They shook their heads looking around at each other. "I mean, Walpole is an asshole but fuck 'em" Nathan shrugged going back to his work. Emir slapped at his hands, telling he was doing it wrong. Nathan was grumbling British slang Callum didn't understand.

"Why? What is wrong with you and Aguilar?" Valéria set her pencil down along with the notebook giving Callum her full attention. Lin and Moussa were only half paying attention at this point, both looking to gain the upper hand in their game.

"Beside the fact that he randomly appears here, and then disappears, he fucks with my mind! and grumbles about everything. It's like he's clawing at my brain! He doesn't even give a shit about any of this, just his stupid love" Callum complained leaning against the table next to Valéria, crossing his arms over his chest trying to ignore Aguilar glaring at him from across the room.

He felt Valéria slap him too "Ouch! What was that for!" He rubbed his arm staring at her. "You need to learn to be nicer to him - What happen to him was horrible, you could try having a little compassion. This is all new and different for him as well you know." Valéria stood up looking him directing in the eyes, taking her notebook and pencils.

"Whatever" Callum grumbled looking away for her. "Stop being such a baby" she shook her head, bidding everyone else goodnight as she left.

'Just like Maria' he heard Aguilar say in his head, the sadness in his voice was incredible for someone who wasn't even alive anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly going to start shipping Lin & Moussa for no real reason. Also, first time writing AC in modern times /fanforoldtimesforancestors and I actually kinda enjoyed it, think I might write more for this xD


End file.
